This invention relates to suturing, and more particularly, to a method for placing and securing a suture.
Current methods for placing a suture include attaching the suture to a suture anchor which is anchored in tissue, and passing the suture through slits in a retainer to apply tension to the suture.
Instruments for placing a suture also include forceps having upper and lower jaws with a needle associated with the lower jaw. The jaws are used to punch the needle through the tissue to be sutured and a suture thread is then fed through the needle, passing the suture thread from the lower jaw to the upper jaw. Other suturing instruments have been known in which a needle is pushed out of a lower jaw and through tissue, passed to an upper jaw, and held in place in the upper jaw with a spring.
A traditional method of securing suture is simply by tying a knot in the suture. Alternatively, a suture clamp may be used. In a typical suture clamp, the suture is positioned between an open pair of arms which are then pivoted closed to capture the suture between them.